Weapon Statistics
= Introduction = Weapons in LA have specific statistic attributes (besides base cost, weight and condition) that determine their behaviour. The statistic attributes and the related game mechanics have not changed significantly from the initial release (v1.3000) until game version 1.4002. With v1.4005 came a massive extension of the game mechanics, some new parameters, the changing of existing parameters and a change in the display of weapon attributes, called "complete rebalance of weapon/ammo/grenade stats" and "improved weapon ballistics" in the changelog. The statistics shown in-game and listed in this wiki are just the tip of the iceberg, there are many more. How the parameters actually have an influence on the weapon's behaviour also depends on the game engine, which has changed with the game releases. Therefor the statistics shown on the various wiki pages should not be used for comparing the weapon between versions ("The TOS 34's accuracy has massively degraded from v1.4002 to v1.4005") but only for comparing weapons in one version ("In v1.4005 the SGI 5k has a much higher accuracy then the Akm 74/2"). = The main statistic attributes = Accuracy Accuracy is a measure for the dispersion of the bullets, that is the chance the bullets will actually hit the aim. The accuracy depends on the base dispersion of the weapon and the dispersion of the ammunition used. The value is a percentage ranging from 1% (very low chance and accuracy) to 100% (very high chance and accuracy). It is displayed as a bar graph in the inventory view of the weapon. Handling Handling is a measure for the effort required to move and aim the weapon. Looking around by moving the mouse is usually slower with a weapon drawn, and aiming from the hip is usually less accurate then aiming down the sights. The handling is composed of a) the rate of accuracy when aiming from the hip compared to aiming down the sights and b) the speed of looking around by moving the mouse with weapon drawn compared to weapon holstered. The calculation formula has been significantly changed in v1.4005, so that the underlying parameters are not comparable. The value is a percentage ranging from 1% (very poor handling) to 100% (very good handling). It is displayed as a bar graph in the inventory view of the weapon. Damage Damage is a measure for the harm a hit will inflict upon the target. The damage in game versions before 1.4005 solely depends on the hit power of the weapon. In v1.4005 it depends on the hit power of the weapon and the hit power of the ammunition, for buck shot the hit power is reduced to 80% as not all the pellets hit the target, for RPG launchers like the RPG-7u the damage is solely calculated from the projectile's properties. The value is a percentage ranging from 1% (very low damage) to 100% (very high damage). It is displayed as a bar graph in the inventory view of the weapon. Rate of fire Rate of fire is the number of bullets that can theoretically fired per minute (cyclic rate). For the effective rate the reload time needs to be considered. In game versions before 1.4005 the value is a single percentage ranging from 1% (very low rate of fire) to 100% (very high rate of fire), displayed as a bar graph in the inventory view of the weapon. For weapons with a magazine size of less than five rounds the value is set fixed to 30%. In game version 1.4005 the value is displayed as the number of rounds per minute (RPM). The game files differentiate between a value for semi-automatic fire and a value for full automatic fire. For weapons capable of full automatic fire the latter is displayed and for all other weapons the former, except for weapons with a magazine size of less than three rounds where no value at all is displayed. Recoil Recoil is a measure for the displacement of the weapon after a shot. The lower the displacement the easier it is to aim the next shot to the same target. The recoil depends only on weapon attributes and is calculated for single shot fire and for full automatic fire. The calculation for full automatic fire in the Developer's Cut takes into account that a weapon can have a special burst capability with the recoil being significantly reduced for the first one or two bullets. Currently (v1.4005) this only the case for the Obokan. The value is a percentage ranging from 1% (very low recoil) to 100% (very strong recoil). It is displayed only in v1.4005 as a bar graph in the inventory view of the weapon. For weapons capable of full automatic fire only the value for full automatic fire is displayed. Durability Durability is the number a shots a weapon can fire before it is totally worn (condition = 0%). The durability depends on the base condition decrease per shot of the weapon and an additional factor of the used ammunition. In the Developer's Cut the base condition decrease is split into a value for single shots and a value for automatic fire. The value is displayed only in v1.4005 in the inventory description of the weapon. Category:Lost Alpha Category:Gameplay